Broken
by Mishelledor23
Summary: Alternate ending to Fateful Night in Togenkyo, episode 58. Inuyasha survives the fall, but barely. InuXKag


Disclaimer: I'm writing this because it's fun. I'm not getting paid, but that would be epic.

* * *

Kagome's scream echoed through the mountains, bouncing off the jagged peaks until it faded into silence. Her hands clenched into fists, knuckles turning white. Her head fell forward, raven hair hiding everything from sight. The cheerfully shining sun brought her no joy.

It had all happened so quickly. Tokajin had been charging towards her, crazed and desperate, reaching for her when Inuyasha had somehow found the strength to tackle him with such force that it sent both of them careening down the side of the mountain. Their eyes had met for only a split second but in that moment Kagome had seen no fear, only relief. Relief that he was going to be the one to die instead of her. Kagome sobbed out loud, shoulders shaking.

"Miroku," Shippo asked quietly, "Do you think there's a chance that Inuyasha survived?" Miroku took a breath, debating which response would be kinder; the logical one or the hopeful one. He swallowed his grief and answered

"When he fell, it was still dark. There's no chance at all that a human could have survived that fall." Shippo's eyes filled with tears. "But, in any case, we should try to find him." He went to Kagome and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the contact.

"I want to go look for him," he told her, "Do you want to wait here? It may be easier for you." Kagome shook her head, scrubbing at her tear-stained cheeks.

"I can't stand another second in this place." She whispered.

The descent seemed to take forever, but Miroku and Kagome kept silent. Miroku, out of respect. Shippo was trying his best after all, but Kagome's silence was deafening. She kept her eyes downcast, arms limply at her sides. They'd retrieved her knapsack and her uniform, but she'd refused to change. As they got closer, Miroku noticed something.

"Kagome, look!" Tokajin's lifeless corpse had hit the ground hard enough to make a crater. And beside him, a few feet away…

The instant Shippo was close enough to the ground, Kagome jumped off and ran to her fallen friend. He had transformed back, but his eyes were closed. His silver hair was splayed around his face like a lion's mane. You'd think he was sleeping, until you saw the blood. Kagome's stomach twisted. There was blood on his face, streaked down his cheeks like tears. His white shirt wasn't white at all anymore. When he'd fallen, one arm had already been broken, turning the sleeve deep red. Miroku hung back, shielding Shippo's eyes. He was a demon, yes, but still a child. And he didn't need to see his friend like this. Truth be told, Miroku has having a harder time of it than he'd expected. He was used to seeing Inuyasha bleeding. No, it was the silence and stillness that was getting to him. Kagome dropped to her knees, mindless of the rocks scraping her skin.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was a whimper. A plea. Hand trembling, she pressed her fingers to his neck, trying to feel for a pulse. She couldn't still her hand long enough to feel properly. When a clawed hand reached up to touch hers, Kagome almost shrieked in surprise. His eyes opened, just enough to reveal a strip of amber.

"Miroku, Shippo! He's alive!" Kagome cried, "Help me!" Miroku rushed to help Kagome move Inuyasha into an upright position. The hanyou put up no resistance at all, head lolling to the side. His amber eyes were glazed and unfocused. Shippo jumped from Miroku's shoulder and landed on Inuyasha's torso, eliciting a hiss of pain. Shippo quickly scrambled off, apologizing profusely. He'd only wanted a better look at Inuyasha's face. He'd give anything to be cursed at and hit on the head right about now.

Inuyasha's breathing was getting stronger, but sweat beaded his forehead. He groaned, trying to lift his head.

"G-gome…" he coughed, sending a trickle of blood dripping down his chin. Miroku adjusted his arm to hold Inuyasha up.

"I'm right here, Inuyasha. I'm here." Kagome assured him, stroking his cheek with her thumb. Shippo dashed to where Kagome had left her knapsack and did his best to drag it over to where they were. Rummaging through it, he dug out one of her handkerchiefs. Kagome nodded her thanks and set to work dabbing away the sweat and blood.

 _If my friends could see me now, they'd probably be freaking out._

"Shippo," She asked, trying to keep her voice even, "Would you please get the first aid kit please?"

Kagome didn't know how long it took just to get Inuyasha's upper half in order, bandaging his chest, cleaning away the blood and dirt and putting his arm in a sling. What she did know is that she'd never been more grateful for Inuyasha's healing abilities. Without them…she shuddered. It was too horrible to think about. To his credit, he was fully awake now, able to hold himself up. Much to Miroku's relief.

"We should probably get out of here as soon as possible." He said, searching through the yellow pack to find a bottle of water. "These mountains likely aren't the safest, even with Tokajin dead."

"Miroku's right," Kagome agreed, "Can you stand?" Inuyasha's gaze went down to the ground, seeming almost ashamed.

"Kagome…I can't move."

The world stopped. Without meaning to, Kagome back away from him, hands shaking uncontrollably.

 _This can't be happening. This can't be happening! What if he's broken his back? What if he can't walk ever again? Oh gods…_

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked firmly, refusing to panic

"I can't move my legs," Inuyasha answered, "I think they're both broken." Shippo crawled onto Kagome's lap and hugged her, serving the dual purpose of comforting her while hiding his own tears from sight. Miroku nodded.

"If that's the case, you know what I have to do." He handed the hanyou his staff.

"Just get it over with." Inuyasha put the staff between his teeth and bit down on it. Miroku patted down Inuyasha's leg until he found the spot.

"Kagome, Shippo, I suggest you don't watch this. One, two," He wrenched Inuyasha's leg as straight as he could get it. Inuyasha's scream had Kagome hugging Shippo tightly, both of them trembling, eyes squeezed shut.

Once both legs were set and elevated, Miroku handed Inuyasha the water bottle. His face was flushed and sweaty and he was still clearly in agony but unwilling to complain.

"Well," Miroku said cheerfully, "At least we know it's not a broken back, if it was I don't think you would have felt that." He sounded more confident than he was. "Now, Shippo and I will go see what we can find in the way of food and firewood. Stay, good boy."

"Ha ha, very funny, monk. Get lost!" Inuyasha snapped. Shippo allowed himself to be plucked off Kagome's chest and carried away in Miroku's arms. If he and Miroku were making jokes with each other, that was a good sign, right? It calmed him that rude, arrogant Inuyasha was back. Quiet, co-operative Inuyasha was just plain creepy. He snuck a look over Miroku's shoulder; Kagome still sat a few feet away from the injured hanyou, face downcast, arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tentatively, reaching for her with his good arm. He was a bit alarmed by her reactions today; it wasn't like her to fall to pieces like this. "Are you ok?"

Kagome's head snapped up. Inuyasha was surprised to see what looked like anger in her eyes.

"Me?!" She exclaimed loudly. Inuyasha's ears flattened; he still had a pretty bad headache and everything echoed in this canyon. "Why in all the hells are you worried about me? You're the one that just fell from a cliff! Moron!" She moved to sit beside Inuyasha's good arm, blazing eyes fixed on his face.

"I'm so angry at you right now! How could you do this?" Inuyasha blinked. Two things were confusing him. One, her scent spiked in a rather enticing way when she was angry. He was guilty of antagonizing her from time to time just to elicit that particular scent. But she didn't smell angry at all at the moment, despite her words. Two, what reason did she have to be angry with him? Not that he'd expected a thank you or anything.

"Huh?"

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, streaking down her face.

"You had to have known. You had to have known you'd probably die when you fell."

"Sure, I knew," Inuyasha replied, still unsure as to why she was angry. "what's your point?"

"Do you care about yourself at all?!" Kagome exploded, "How do you think I'd feel if you died saving me? What the hell am I supposed to do without you?" She fell onto his chest, holding him tightly and sobbing. Inuyasha felt the warmth rushing to his cheeks at Kagome's closeness, but in a way, he was touched.

 _You'd really miss me that much?_

He hesitantly rested a hand on her head, gently stroking her hair. He let her cry it out, even if he was still in a state of disbelief.

 _She cares._

Eventually, Kagome drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha wrapped his good arm around her, tucking her securely against his side. He slowly took a deep breath, inhaling Kagome's wonderful scent.

He kissed her forehead, brushing her raven hair out of the way, so he could see her face. Even in sleep, her expression was tense, cheeks blotchy and tear-stained. She was beautiful. The tears she'd shed had been…for him.

"Kagome," he murmured aloud.

 _I didn't mean to scare you._

 _But, I can't apologize because I'm not sorry. If I could do it over, I'd tackle that bastard all over again._

Letting his head rest atop hers, Inuyasha closed his eyes and felt sleep creeping in, lulled by the steady beat of Kagome's heart.

 _I don't know what I'd do without you, Kagome. I swear, I will walk again and I will protect you with my life._

FIN

* * *

A/N: It's cheesy I know, but who doesn't like a bit of cheese? I tried to make it compatible with the manga chapter, but episodes 57 and 58 are two of my favourites :D


End file.
